


Horror Movies | Larry Stylinson

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Baby Harry, Cute, Daddy Louis, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fetus Direction, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluffy, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hazza, LGBT, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Louis-centric, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Styles - Freeform, Submissive Harry, Tommo - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, date, fetus larry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, made in the am, one direction - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: Pairing: Larry
Word Count: 2.7K
Disclaimer: Harry is 18 and Louis is 20 and they are both going to college, but they live in like houses instead of dorms. NO SMUT, JUST FLUFF.
This will be on my Tumblr. and Wattpad accounts:
Tumblr - ive-been-shot-in-the-feels
Wattpad - 1D_HarryStyles_1D





	

There was something about Halloween that got Louis into a horror movie mood. Normally, he hated them with a deep and burning passion, but when October 31st rolled around, he became an avid fan and nearly an expert on the genre. 

This year, he wasn't going to go back home to go trick-or-treating with his little sisters. Instead, he was going to spend the holiday alone because his four other roommates were planning on going out partying for the night. Louis was completely fine with spending Halloween alone because that meant that he would be able to sit in the living room and use the 50" flat screen instead of the smaller one in his room. 

He turned into the video store to pick up a few movies that he hadn't seen. It was usually a hit and miss situation since he wasn't completely educated on which movies were the best and the worst, but he didn't mind. It gave him something to do. His eyes focused in on the horror section in the back of the store and he made a beeline there. There weren't many people there, which was surprising since most people were getting off work, but Louis wasn't going to complain. It gave him more room to choose. 

Louis began to glance over the titles, noticing that a lot of the popular movies were already checked out. It was when his eyes landed on the Halloween cover that he quickly walked towards it to grab it up before someone else with eager hands did. Though just as Louis grabbed it, someone grabbed the other side at the same time. Louis' head snapped to the person across from him, his hand not leaving the DVD. 

It was a young boy that looked to be just a bit younger than Louis. He had curly brown hair and a sweet face. He was wearing a tan pea coat matched with a salmon scarf. Louis almost considered giving up the movie just because the boy was cute. Louis hadn't remembered seeing him anywhere around campus, so he couldn't be a college student. Louis would've certainly remembered if he had. 

"I'm going to guess that you've seen this movie-" the boy started, but Louis cut him off.

"Wrong," Louis smirked. "And judging by the innocent vibes you're giving off, I'm pretty sure that you haven't seen it either."

"Well, no, I haven't," the boy blushed. "I'm spending Halloween alone this year and my sister told me that I was to watch this movie otherwise she would come down here and whoop me."

Louis let out a chuckle. "How old is your sister? Fifteen?" 

"Actually no, she's twenty-two," the boy answered, causing Louis' eyes to widen slightly. "She never goes back on her word either." 

Louis' face turned from surprise into a smirk. "Are you trying to give me some excuse so I let you rent the movie?" 

"What? No. I'm not kidding at all. If you want, I can show you her text messages," he prompted, ready to grab his phone from his pocket. 

"No, no, don't worry about it, mate," Louis waved off and stayed silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should negotiate with the boy. He figured why not. University was for taking risks. "You said that you were watching this movie alone tonight?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, I'd be watching it myself tonight as well. So, if you'd like, you could join me," Louis asked sweetly. The boy's green eyes flicked to Louis', clearly caught off guard by the proposition. 

"Oh, as in a d-date?" the boy stuttered. 

"If you want to look at it that way, I suppose so," Louis smiled, earning a smile in return from the boy. 

"That would be alright, I suppose," the younger lad agreed. 

"Great," Louis responded. "The name is Louis 'the Tommo' Tomlinson. You are?" 

"Harry Styles. It's good to meet you," Harry introduced as he stuck out his hand for Louis to shake. 

"Harry Styles. Quite a movie star name," Louis smirked. 

Louis grabbed the DVD and continued browsing. Harry stuck by his side, most likely figuring that they were going to be watching these movies together anyway, so they might as well pick them out with one another. Whatever he was thinking, Louis didn't mind. Harry was a cute guy and Louis was definitely glad that he accepted his movie date idea. It could've been just because the kid was desperate not to get his ass kicked, but Louis decided to push that idea out of his mind. 

"So, do you go to the university here?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, I do. You?" Louis asked, even though he was sure that the curly haired kid was in Year 12. He looked much to young to be in university. But then again, he had been wrong about people's ages before.

"Yep. First year," Harry answered. 

"Oh, really? I would never have guessed," Louis said making his way up to the counter. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" the younger boy said with a half-hearted chuckle. 

Louis turned to answer him but the store clerk spoke before he got the chance. "Looks like you're staying in for Halloween." 

"Yes, sir, I am. Going to have a good ol' marathon with my new pal here," Louis smiled, wrapping his arm around Harry's neck as if they were old friends. 

The clerk just smiled and told Louis the total. Harry stood next to him, feeling awkward that Louis was so comfortable with him without fully knowing him. Maybe that was just how Louis was towards people. It was a little creepy, but it was kind of comforting in a way because Harry felt like he actually had a friend. 

When Louis was finished paying for the movies he turned to Harry with a smile on his face. "1532 Sparrow Avenue. Wear your pj's and be there by 7." 

Louis left a confused a Harry behind as he took off to go back to his house. The entire walk home, he had a smile plastered on his face, satisfied with himself for initiating a date with a stranger. Louis wasn't normally impulsive like that when it came to cute boys like Harry. Hopefully the movie date won't be the last of Harry.

\---

Everyone was out of the house, leaving Louis alone for the night. His roommates had repeatedly tried to get him to go with them, but he rejected them every time. His excuse was that he wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay in for the night. Originally, Louis was going to tell them about Harry, but he didn't think that they needed to know. It wasn't like they told him when they were bringing girls home, so he figured that he didn't have to tell them what he was doing. 

Louis put the bowl of warm caramel popcorn on the coffee table for when they got hungry. He looked at the grand clock above the fireplace on the other end of the room - it was five minutes to seven, which meant that Harry would be showing up at any minute. His heart fluttered with a slight feeling of nerves. Louis had had his fair share of flings, but he never really felt as attracted to the men as he had with Harry. It was a different type of attraction he had for the curly haired freshman. Every other time he had a fling with someone, he did it just because he was bored and wanted someone to do shit with. 

Shaking the annoying memories out of his mind, Louis turned the telly on and switched it to Netflix, figuring that he would take in an episode of Pretty Little Liars to soothe his nerves even if it pissed him off to no end. Not even fifteen minutes into the episode and there was a knock on the door. Louis got up, taking a deep breath. He looked through the peephole and saw Harry standing with the same attire Louis had met him in. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and he opened the door.

"Welcome to the best house on campus," Louis greeted.

"Thank goodness I got the right house. I was actually scared that I would get some sorority or something," Harry chuckled. 

Louis laughed and moved himself out of the way to let Harry walk in. Louis gestured to the wide open living room. "This is our cinema for the night. I suggest sitting on the couch for those awful jump scares." 

"Why the couch?" Harry asked with a confused expression.

"Because that's where my arse is going to be and I can't handle jump scares very well," Louis told him bluntly. 

"O-Oh, okay," Harry agreed, walking towards the couch. "Do you have anything to drink? That isn't alcoholic?" 

"What kind of guy do you take me for, Harold?" Louis asked, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. "Iced tea, tea, water, and some type of fruit juice. Although, I think that Stan spiked the juice with vodka the other night." 

"I'll have a glass of water then," Harry answered and then muttered, "my name isn't Harold."

"Oh, but it fits you so well," Louis joked as he went into the kitchen.

The house was pretty much quiet other than the noise coming from the TV. Louis found a glass in the cupboard that didn't have some type of profane saying on it and got Harry's glass of water along with a can of Coke for himself. He went back into the living room where Harry was watching the Pretty Little Liars episode intently.

"I didn't pin you as the type to watch a girly show such as this," Harry said with a smirk. 

"Okay, my little sister Lottie got me hooked on it when I went back to Doncaster one weekend. It's actually really fucking intense and very informational," Louis defended. 

"I know, I know. Calm down. I watch it with my mum and sister as well," Harry chuckled. "You just seem too...dominant for it?" 

Louis' mouth instantly formed into a smirk. "Too dominant, eh? So, does that mean that you're a little submissive?" 

Harry's face paled. "U-Um, I don't know."

Louis' expression turned into shock. "Are you saying that you're an arse virgin?" 

The curly haired boy just sat there, unsure of what to respond. Louis took it as a yes, but didn't want to scare Harry away by pressing or teasing him about it. Instead, he just picked up the Roku remote and grabbed the stack of movies that was sitting next to the bowl of popcorn. Walking over to the telly, he sifted through the few titles that he had and picked out his first choice. 

"So, what movie do you want to watch first?" Louis asked. "I have Friday the 13th, Halloween, and Nightmare on Elm Street."

"The first one? Just to get us warmed up," Harry answered, as if the previous conversation had never happened. 

Louis put the disc in the player and switched the TV over to the correct setting. He flipped the lights off and took his seat next to Harry. Louis was excited that he had someone to watch the movies with this year.

\----

"AH!" 

They were halfway through Halloween and Harry was cuddled in Louis' lap, both of them holding onto each other because they were terrified. The thought that he was holding a cute boy had completely escaped Louis' mind due to the fact that he was fearing that Michael Myers would show up outside of his window. 

"No, you dumb shit!" Louis yelled at the character. 

"Lou, she isn't going to hear you!" Harry responded, his voice trembling with terror. 

"Fuck, I gotta pee," Louis muttered.

"You better get a bladder of steel because you are not leaving me out here all alone to die," Harry snapped, gripping onto Louis' jumper tighter. 

"Jesus, fine. But if I piss on you, don't bitch," Louis responded. 

Another scary part came on and Harry jumped farther onto Louis, squishing his bladder in the process. He never thought that he would've been watching a horror flick and holding a boy he had briefly met in a video store. He wasn't going to complain though. After more screaming and the drama ended, Louis reached over and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, quickly pausing it. 

Harry immediately pushed himself off of Louis, sitting on the couch as if he hadn't spent the last three and a half hours cuddled against him, scared to death. Louis tried his best not to laugh at the innocence that Harry was radiating. It was more adorable than anything he had ever seen. 

When Louis came back from the bathroom minutes later, Harry was in the same position that he was, as if he would murdered by Michael Myers or Jason if he moved. Louis sat down in his own corner of the couch, grabbing a small handful of popcorn. He pulled the fuzzy blue blanket over his cold legs and watched as Harry looked at the TV in anticipation for the movie to start. With a smile on his face, Louis reached up and grabbed Harry in an awkward side hug, pulling him onto his laugh.

Harry let out a yelp and then both boys began laughing uncontrollably. Louis grabbed Harry's sweatshirt hood and pulled it over the boy's head, Harry's laughter turning into the most darling roll of giggles. 

"You are the cutest thing, you know that?" Louis chuckled, looking at the smiling younger boy trying to see beneath the hood. 

"So, this was a date then?" Harry smiled. 

"I suppose that it was," Louis smirked. "Unless of course you don't want it to be."

Harry moved the hood so he was able to look at Louis. Louis was captivated by the beautiful emerald color of the younger boy's irises. That's when Harry slowly sat up and moved closer to Louis' face, their lips locking not long after. Harry was caressing Louis' cheek ever so lightly. Louis took initiative and grabbed the back of Harry's head, pushing him closer. 

The two broke away and Harry's eyes shimmered. "Of course I wanted it to be."

Louis smiled, happy that the first boy that he felt so utterly attracted to actually wanted to be with him. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

They shared one more quick kiss before Harry made himself comfortable again. He looked at his phone before Louis resumed the movie. The content expression on his face fell. "It's getting late. I should be getting back." 

Louis felt his heart fall. He didn't want Harry to go. "Where do you live?" 

"I live on Anchor Lane," Harry answered. 

Anchor Lane was across campus - a long walk for someone that had just endured some of the scariest movies on the face of the earth. Louis did the only thing that he could think of. "Do you want to stay the night here? It's too far of a walk to go by yourself."

"Thanks, Louis, but I don't know if that's such a good idea," Harry shrugged.

"I won't pull any funny business. You can have the spare room if it makes you feel any better," Louis suggested.

"What about your roommates?" he asked.

"They'll be too drunk to come home. Or if they do, they won't give a fuck and will just want to go to bed," Louis told him.

Harry contemplated and then spoke. "I guess that would be fine. Thanks, Louis."

"Anything for you, my sweet cupcake." 

The two cuddled on the couch once again, Harry being the little spoon on top of Louis. They resumed the movie, screaming at the scary parts. Though by the time the movie was over, both boys were sound asleep on the couch. Louis was holding Harry as if he was protecting him and Harry was curled into his big spoon, both with the slightest smile gracing their lips. 

\----


End file.
